Heaven In Hell
by Angelical Fiend
Summary: Delta Academy: A prestegious school that has just merged with Traverse U. When Destiny is sent to this school on account of reckless behavior, she is introduced to aloof college student Squall Leonhart. What will become of this? AU, SquallOC
1. Jail Time

**Heaven in Hell**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. There have been times when I wish I did, but alas I do not. BUT I DO own Destiny. She is an original character of mine, so you steal her and you pay. $20 plz.But seriously, don't steal. It's bad.

**Author's Note: **Well, this is my second fanfiction on this account. That being said, I'm not done with my first story... yet. So, it might take me a while to update as I will be working on both stories (hopefully). Please be forgiving. Also, I often get major writer's block. NO JOKE. Seriously, I will rack my brain and come up with nada. For instance this will be the second edit of this story. The first one sucked and the second kinda sounded like a cheap rip-off. So I lay on the floor for a good portion of an hour with 50 million sheets of paper (actually more like 5) and made many doodles and this BRILLIANT idea. Hopefully you like it.

**Warning:**Ohoho, this contains badbadbad language so IF you are sensitive or something, then don't read on. 'Kay?

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Jail Time**

Destiny slowly opened her icy blue eyes. The sun was shining through a window in her bedroom and she was laying stomach up on her bed fully clothed. _What the hell happened last night?_ It was a total blur for her. She closed her eyes, hoping for more sleep, but suddenly she remembered. _Riku! Riku's in jail!_

"Aw, shit," she groaned rubbing her eyes.

Destiny sat up a bit too quickly and a massive wave of pain engulfed her. She groaned and fell back onto her bed, clutching her head. _That's right, I have a hang over. We were drinking and Riku stole some bastard's money and got caught. Then… then I ran home and… drank?_ Destiny heard her bedroom door open and opened one eye to see who had come in. It was her mother, Umber, wearing a very nasty look on her face.

Umber was very pretty and extremely young looking for the mother of a twenty-three year old and a teenager. It seemed that both Destiny's and her brother's attitudes hadn't taken much affect on their mother physically, but seeing Umber from a different angle made the physical effects very prominent to Destiny. Her face had small wrinkles, she was slightly paler, and she looked extremely exhausted.

"That is it, young lady! I'm tired of your late night escapades. Riku's bad attitude is most definitely rubbing off on you, and I don't want to deal with your shit anymore," Umber shouted at her daughter, "It's time you smarten up. Come on, exams are almost here and if you don't pass then you'll fail and I'll probably throw myself off the roof! You were such a smart girl…" her voice trailed away as she walked down stairs.

"Good riddance," Destiny mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes once more.

"You know, Destiny, mom's right," an obnoxious male voice said next to her ear causing her to flinch, "At least pass your exams, otherwise you'll not be able to gloat about how you're smarter than me!"

"Shut up, Cloud!" Destiny yelled and threw a pillow at her brother's retreating figure.

_What am I going to do about Riku? I can't tell mom, and I can't pick him up by myself…I know! Vincent will help me._ Destiny thought as she quickly changed her clothes. The ones she was wearing previously still smelled like cheap beer and pot. Not to mention…Riku. Destiny dashed downstairs to the fridge. She rummaged around for a minute looking for an apple that wasn't bruised. One of the few things she couldn't stand in life was bruised apples.

"Destiny, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Umber called after her as she ran out the door.

"Not Riku's," was Destiny's swift reply.

In about twenty minutes Destiny was standing at the front door of Vincent Valentine's apartment complex and buzzing his apartment.

"Vincent, open up!" Destiny yelled into the intercom.

There was silence then Vincent merely said, "You're making a scene. Yell at me upstairs," and opened the door.

Destiny clambered up the metal staircase four floors until she stood outside Vincent's door. Destiny hammered on it with her fist with all her might.

"Stop," Vincent said firmly as he grabbed Destiny's fist, stopping it from hitting him square in the chest, "and settle down."

"It's Riku," Destiny breathed, "He's in jail and I need you to pick him up. They won't release him to a minor."

"I'm tired of you asking me to get him out," Vincent crouched down a little so he was eye level with Destiny and ran a hand through his below-shoulder length black hair. He then said, his gaze softening slightly, "You guys can't keep on getting in trouble. You should take better care of yourself."

Destiny and Vincent were very close. They had known each other for eleven years. Vincent had helped Destiny out when she was in a tough spot. When Destiny was five years old, she and her mom had been separated while taking a walk down Main Street. Destiny had unintentionally and literally walked into Vincent. She quickly broke down into tears and Vincent decided he just had to help a lost little girl. After that he and Destiny were inseparable for a long time, until Destiny was thirteen and started hanging out a lot with Riku. Now Destiny was sixteen and Vincent was twenty-seven. Still it seemed like they were siblings even though they only talked to each other every so often. Destiny knew Vincent well enough to know that when Vincent ran his hand through his hair, he was exasperated or annoyed.

"This is the last time I promise, Vincent. Just this once, please," Destiny pleaded.

"That's what you said last time," Vincent said, his mouth a straight, disapproving line, as he got his coat and his car keys.

Destiny and Vincent casually strolled into the police station, Vincent's trench coat billowing majestically behind him. Destiny immediately saw Riku leisurely lying on the cell floor. He didn't even bother to look up.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm here to claim that boy in that cell," Vincent said sternly while pointing to Riku.

"Ah yes," the policeman said, "I've seen you in here a number of times for that boy. Well, there you go," that policeman lazily pressed a button, opening Riku's cell door, "You're free to go, young man."

"Thanks man," Riku said as he reached Vincent and Destiny, "It was so fucking boring in there. I thought I'd die."

"You just might one of these days," Vincent said warningly, "Anyways, let's get going."

Riku winced and shielded his eyes as he stepped into broad daylight. Vincent immediately took longer strides to his car, got in, turned on the ignition, and drove away. Destiny ran to the edge of the street as soon as she realized Vincent was driving away.

"Vincent, wait!" Destiny yelled after the disappearing car.

"Wow," Riku smirked, "Vincent's really pissed isn't he. Normally he loves you and would go out of his way to drive you home."

Destiny sulked and began dragging her feet as she walked down the sidewalk, her hands folded across her stomach and mumbled, "Yeah."

"Aw, Des," Riku said as he put one arm casually around Destiny's shoulder, "don't be so down. The day is ours. We can do what we want."

"Ye-no we can't," Destiny said as she removed Riku's arm and continued to walk slowly.

"Why the hell not!"

"Because, my mom is already pissed and I don't want her to kick me out now that Vincent's pissed. He probably wouldn't take me in. Besides I know she's got a kick ass punishment for me planned. No need to make it any worse."

"Oh, fuck your mom. Let's go get a drink."

"No Riku."

Riku stopped in his tracks, "You've never said 'no' before. You're really serious."

"Yes I am. Now, let me go home. It wouldn't be safe to hang out for a while. See you at school," Destiny said not meeting Riku's aqua eyes then turned around and ran home.

_Goddamn it Vincent, why now? I'm not a bad person am I? Maybe it's time to stop. You and mom are right._ Before she knew it, Destiny was on her front porch, her hand poised above the door handle. She turned it and went inside.

"Mom, I'm…" Destiny stopped, her words caught in her throat, "W-what it _that_?" she managed to choke out, her finger shaking as she pointed at a small rectangular box wrapped in a bow with the words "Delta Academy" her mother was holding against her chest.

"It's your uniform," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why the hell would I need a uniform? Did you get me a job or something?" Destiny tried to joke, her voice hoarse.

"As of today, you are now enrolled at Delta Academy as part of your punishment."

"What exactly is Delta Academy? Some sort of boot camp?"

"Oh no, Delta Academy is an extremely prestigious private school. They are very strict with discipline and will not allow laziness in any form. The only way I got you into this school is because you are a very bright girl, Destiny, but you have been slipping. I sent them copies of all your report cards since grade five. Straight A's is what most of them had. Then suddenly grade nine hits and you're getting B's and C's. Then grade ten and you fail most of your classes. I think this academy is just what you need.

"Vincent stopped by and told Cloud and myself of your adventure today. Very disappointing that Riku was in jail. Too bad I wasn't his mother otherwise I'd have an even worse punishment for him," her mother concluded while handing Destiny the box that contained one of her uniforms.

Destiny dragged her feet upstairs defeated and hurt. _How could she do this to me? What am I going to tell Riku and Seifer? I can just imagine it, "Hey, my mom signed me up to go to boarding school. Maybe I'll see you on the weekend; if not then definitely winter and summer break. Bye." Life sucks. _

* * *

WTF! A PRESTIGIOUS ACADEMY! Ho'shiznat. I didn't even see THAT coming!  
Well, actually I did. >.O is smack in the head by Des  
Owwie... TT

'kay, review... please?

P.S.Because I'm extra fancy, you get another chapter! Huzzah!


	2. The Drama Queen

**Heaven In Hell**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. Wouldn't the world be a better place if I did? Maybe.Maybe not. I DO own Destiny, though and if you steal her, babies will cry. You don't want that do you?

**Author's Note:** Lalala, chapter two. Huzzah. The second chapter of any story always makes me happy. You know why? Because it means that this lame thing is actually going somewhere! The third chapter won't be up for another few days at least so just sit tight, 'kay?

**Warning:** This story contains some foul language. You may have to wash out my mouth with soap.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Drama Queen**

Destiny dragged her feet all through school the next day. This would be the last week of public school that she would attend this year. She couldn't laugh at Chris' jokes or tease Cathleen about going out with such a serious guy as William. Destiny didn't even have the heart to look Riku squarely in the eyes or even acknowledge Tim when he said hi to her. Thankfully Seifer was absent today.

Destiny made it through the day without having to tell her friends about her new school. She did want to let them know that she wouldn't be there next week, but she didn't want to break the news to them too early for fear that they might act different all week. The last thing she wanted was some pity party all week. _Maybe I'll tell them tomorrow. _Unfortunately as soon as she was home and settled, Cloud immediately knew something was wrong.

"Hey Des, what's up?" Cloud asked sympathetically.

"Nothing, just waiting for the apocalypse," Destiny answered wearily.

"C'mon, you're stressing out way too much over this switching schools thing. Maybe they're not as bad as you think. Like, perhaps your teacher is a really… hot guy. And you end up falling in love or something. I don't know. What do girls fantasize about?"

"Nothing worth telling you," Destiny said with a smile.

"Or maybe your teacher's a girl and she's really nice and _I _end up falling in love with her. Of course she'd have to be really hot…"

"And stupid enough to fall for you," Destiny finished for him, "But maybe my teacher's a really ugly old man who's a pedophile and he invites me to his dorm room one day after lessons and makes this sex tape of him raping me and then kills me and disposes of my body in the river."

"Not going to happen, sis. Y'know why? Well I'll tell you. It's because good ol' Cloud here will be going to school with you."

"What! But you already graduated."

"Yeah, I know, but I thought it would be good to go back and make sure I didn't forget anything," Cloud joked, "But seriously, Delta is a high school and a university combined into one. I finally saved up enough money at my dead-end, lame ass job to sign up for some courses. But here's the best part: I also have enough money left over to get a dorm room! Granted, it's a lot cheaper than commuting, but my main reason for getting a dorm room now is because of you. I thought, 'Hey Cloud, why don't you stay with Des? It'll be good for her and ma.'"

"But what is mom going to do?" Destiny asked as she looked at her brother warily.

"I don't know, but she seemed cool with the idea when I told her about it. Her exact words were, 'Fantastic, now I don't have to cook for you lazy kids anymore.'" Cloud recalled with amusement.

"Alright, but promise me that if mom gets lonely or anything that you'll come home for dinner sometime," Destiny said as she hugged her brother.

"I promise."

The next day at school Destiny couldn't avoid the topic of changing schools any longer. It was the topic of discussion as it had made headlines in the morning's daily paper. In fact it was William, Cathleen's boyfriend that now had that exact edition spread out in front of him. Cathleen was the narrator to the article as she draped her slender form over William's shoulder.

"The most prestigious high school in the district, Delta Academy has recently combined its grounds with the most popular university, Traverse U." Cathleen read aloud, "The newly formed Academy will be accepting new students for the next two weeks, provided that they are acceptable in the academics."

Chris laughed aloud as Cathleen concluded her short excerpt from the article, "Man, Des wouldn't have any prob getting into that stuffy school, would she, Cath?"

"No, she wouldn't," agreed Cathleen with a smile, "In fact you go, Des. You'd do wonderful at that school."

"I am," Destiny said sheepishly.

Chris was still laughing a little, but abruptly stopped as he heard Destiny's remark and saw who stood behind her. "You're what?" the figure behind Destiny asked.

Destiny jumped a little in her seat and turned around, "Oh, Riku, you scared me."

"You're what?" Riku repeated.

"I'm going to Delta," Destiny said simply.

"What the _fuck_ is 'Delta'." Riku snarled.

"It's… it's a prestigious school that my mother enrolled me in, no thanks to you," she added.

"What the hell do I have to do with anything?" Riku angrily said. He was almost yelling now.

"Please Riku, I'll explain to you outside. You're making a scene," Destiny pleaded as she got up from her seat and attempted to drag Riku outside.

"No! I will not go outside, Des! I'm not some… some child that you can order around!" Riku retaliated, pulling his arm easily from Destiny's grasp. It was clear that Riku was devastated, but he was so stubborn that he would rather make a scene in the cafeteria than admit it in public.

"Well, you're not giving me much of a choice!" Destiny yelled back, aggravated.

Riku then decided that it was time to leave as most of the faces in the large room were staring at Destiny and himself. He turned on his heel and burst through the doors to outside, scaring a couple of juniors. Destiny quickly followed after him, her eyes brimming with tears. She hated fighting with Riku. "Riku, wait!" she cried as she almost caught up to him.

"Why! Why should I wait? So you can throw something else in my face?" Riku yelled as he rounded on Destiny.

"No, jackass, so I can explain!" Destiny said, on the verge of tears.

"Aw, jeez Des, don't cry," Riku calmed down as soon as he saw Destiny's face and gathered her shaking form into his arms. He gently forced her to sit down on a bench beside him, but didn't let her go. Making Destiny cry was one thing that Riku absolutely hated to do. He never meant it when it happened, it just did and he always regretted it.

After a while Destiny calmed down. It wasn't often that Riku held her. She knew it didn't mean anything, but it was still nice to feel once in a while. Riku eventually forced Destiny to look at him and said, "Now, please explain."

"Well," Destiny started, "my mom was… is sick of my attitude towards school… towards everything and she thinks that your attitude is rubbing off on me. So, to make things easier and to teach me discipline, she's sending me to this strict school so I can make my grades and self better." Destiny concluded with a sigh. She didn't bother looking at Riku instead she just leaned towards him and placed her head on his shoulder. She was so tired. The scene in the cafeteria and the pressure of the past few days had really taken a toll on her emotional and mental strength.

"Des, are you okay?" Riku asked, an unsure sound in his voice.

"Hmm? I don't know…" Destiny said faintly.

"Let's take you some place," Riku decided. He knew that school was only half over, but if Destiny was like this the rest of the day then what ever was taught in classes wouldn't be much use to her. Destiny mumbled something that sounded like "Vin's" then immediately fell asleep. Riku picked up Destiny's lithe form and easily carried her out into the parking lot then slipped her into the passenger seat of his Honda. He then proceeded to buckle Destiny up before getting into the car himself and driving towards the south part of town.

Riku knew this place well. He had often picked Destiny up from Vincent's apartment. Destiny was still fast asleep in the passenger seat when Riku parked his car in the parallel parking slot. He considered waking Destiny so she could walk into the building on her own, but decided against it as she really did look exhausted. _Damn, what has this girl been up to lately?_ Riku wondered as he walked up to the intercom. He pressed the numbers "4-0-5" and waited as a ringing was heard through the speaker.

Moments later the ringing stopped and Vincent answered, his voice thick with sleepiness, "Hello?"

"Vincent. It's Riku…" Riku began, but was cut off angrily by Vincent.

"What the fuck do you want, you little punk?" Vincent growled, "Has something happened to Des? Because if something has, then God help you, I'll…"

"Destiny if fine," Riku said in an exasperated tone, "but she's super tired and fell asleep at school. I couldn't take her to her house because her mom would flip, so I brought her here. Trust me dude, even if she were at school she wouldn't be learning much."

"Fine," was Vincent's short reply. A click was heard in the speaker and Riku waited calmly as he heard Vincent coming down the staircase. Vincent appeared through a fire proof door and opened the outside door. "Hold this door open, kid. I don't have my key on me," he said as he went to the car to retrieve Destiny.

Destiny was still sleeping and now drooling a little. She looked so innocent and pure that Vincent couldn't help but smile as he undid her seatbelt and lifted her with ease from the car. He then closed the car door with a push with his leg and walked back to the apartment building. He found Riku still there, with the door open. _Seems whenever Des is involved Riku will do what he must_ Vincent thought with a smirk. It seemed a thanks was in order, "Thanks kid," Vincent said as he walked through the open door, careful not to bang Destiny's head on the door frame.

"Whatever. Just tell me when she wakes up," Riku said lamely, then let go of the door and walked back to his car.

Vincent nodded curtly then pressed the elevator button. _There is no way in hell I'm carrying her up those stairs. I'd probably collapse half way up from exhaustion myself._ The elevator door opened and a short old lady stepped out with a surprised look on her face. "Good afternoon, Miss Douglas," Vincent said politely with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Vincent," Miss Douglas said. She had a thick Scot accent, having immigrated only ten years before, "Tell me, who is this lovely young lady you're holding?"

"She is more or less my sister. It's a long story, but I promise to tell you one day. Right now I must get this little one to bed," he said with a slight nod at Destiny's limp body, "Poor thing passed out at school."

"Goodness me!" Miss Douglas exclaimed, "She must have been working herself to the bone for something like that to have happened. Tell you what. I'm just going out to grocery shop right now. I will pick up some ingredients for my famous chicken noodle soup and make some for her when I get back."

"It sounds wonderful, Miss Douglas. See you later," Vincent said as the elevator door started to close.

"Bye now, Vincent," Miss Douglas said as she started to walk out the front door.

_What exactly have you been doing, Des, to make you so tired?_ Vincent wondered as the elevator door opened to the fourth floor. He turned right down the hall as stopped at his apartment, 405. "Home sweet home," Vincent mumbled as he tapped open the door with his foot. He had left it slightly ajar to make carrying Destiny easier for himself. He then gave the door a harder tap to make it close then proceeded to the bedroom.

Vincent removed Destiny's shoes and jacket after laying her down on the bed. It was still slightly chilly outside, so he put a heavier blanket over Destiny's sleeping form. _I'll let her sleep now and ask question's later. I must know what's bothering her! Damn it. If I hadn't been so angry at Riku on Sunday then Destiny might have come and talk to me about this._ "Sleep tight," Vincent whispered as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

AW VINCENT! KYAA! I just L-O-V-E Vincent. Okay that could be considered creepy, because in FFVII he's so OLD. ICK. But he's so nice. And in THIS story he's only twenty-seven. Hurrah! It's all okay.

Review, 'kay?


	3. One Confession

**Heaven in Hell**

**Disclaimer:** Once more, I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts (or whatever other Final Fantasy characters I put in her) characters, etc. You know the drill. I DO own Destiny. She is my creation. You steal her, you pay the consequences. I haven't figured those out yet, but I'm sure they'll be NASTY/MEAN.

**Author's Note:** Well, another chapter up, another chapter to write. I have a confession of my own. This has been done for a while. I was having an inner battle with myself (in between my birthday, other's birthdays, job resignations, etc.) on whether I was going to add part of chapter four to this one or not. The latter won mainly because if I were reading this story, I would like to have FREQUENT updates. BUT if I really liked it, I wouldn't really care, as long as there WERE updates. Another one of my lame excuses it that I have been ill recently and busy with school. I needed to get back into the swing of things. Unfortunately I have not. WELL, enjoy. This one is a lot of fluff. I'm not even kidding you. For serious? I am for serious. It's pretty much only the beginning that's important, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU SHOULDN'T READ THE END. Also, it's not a very good cliff hanger, but chances are you don't care 'cause you're probably waiting for SQUALL. And here's a bonus. He's coming soon; if not chapter four then definitely chapter five. I myself have been waiting for him. He and I are going to have fun.

**Warning:** There is some bad language, etc. REMEMBER it is rated "M" for a reason. Mainly language right now but it will feature some adult themes in the future. OKAY?

* * *

**Chapter 3 – One Confession**

Destiny woke up hours later. She opened her eyes and found herself in Vincent's bedroom. It was an elegant bedroom for a young bachelor with an antique wardrobe, a queen-size bed, two night tables, a single chair, and an on-suite bathroom. _What the hell am I doing **here**?_ She found the Vincent had removed her shoes, but she was still wearing her jacket. Destiny sat up and shrugged out of the heavy leather coat, revealing a tight fitting black t-shirt. Her exposed arms were a little cold so she walked across the room to the chair and found a sweatshirt that Vincent had laid out for her while Destiny was asleep. She put it on gratefully and smiled as she realized that it was Vincent's favourite sweatshirt. It was a few sizes too big for Destiny, but because it was so large made it all the more comfortable for her to wear.

Not bothering to fix her messy hair, Destiny quietly made her way out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the kitchen where she found a recently made pot of tea. She was only mildly aware of Vincent's presence in the living room as she poured herself a cup of tea. Vincent watched her silently from the couch as she added milk and sugar to her mug. He had been reading, but had placed the book on the coffee table beside his own mug of tea as she came out from the bedroom. There were more important things to talk to her about.

Destiny padded over to the couch and gracefully arranged herself on Vincent's lap, careful not to spill either of their mugs of tea. She buried her face in Vincent's neck. Vincent put his arm around Destiny and held her close. This one gesture let Destiny know that Vincent was sorry about his attitude towards her days earlier. Destiny smiled and tilted her head up so that she could look at Vincent.

"Thanks, Vin," was all Destiny said, and then she laid her head back down on Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent squeezed her shoulder back in response, all the while deciding what would be the most delicate way of asking Destiny what the matter was. He was almost decided when Destiny started to speak again. It was barely more than a whisper, but nonetheless audible, "I'm leaving."

"What do you mean, Des?" Vincent asked quietly, his eyebrows drawn together in worry.

"I'm going away, Vin," Destiny's frame began to shake as all her emotions came out at once in the form of tears, "My mom is sending me away."

Vincent held her to him and started to stroke her hair in a desperate attempt to calm her down, "When and where, Des?"

Destiny's words were no more than brief intermissions between choked up sobs, "In t-two days. Y'know that new fancy boarding school? The one that joined up with Traverse University, or whatever it is? Well, it's that school. Delta Academy, I think is what it's called. I start next week, but I'm moving in this weekend. Moving, Vin! I'm leaving everyone behind…" Destiny had started to calm down as she talked about the school, but as soon as she admitted out loud that she'd be leaving her friends behind, the sobs started up again, "… and I'm leaving you behind too."

Vincent was silent for a while, choosing his words carefully. It was quite obvious that Destiny wasn't emotionally stable and he didn't want to say anything that might upset her further. When he couldn't think of a subtle way of putting his words he decided that being blunt would be the only way he could voice his question to Destiny, "What about Seifer?"

Destiny was quiet. Her sobs stopped and so did her shaking. It was clear that this was the last question she was expecting from Vincent, "What about him." It was a statement more than a question, "I'm not going to tell him."

"Why not? Are you just going to leave him hanging?" Vincent asked, the disbelief in his voice as obvious as the nose on his face.

Destiny slid off of Vincent's lap and stood before him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and tears now threatened to spill once more. Destiny placed her mug of tea down on the glass coffee table delicately then drew herself up to her full height once more, "In a word, yes," Destiny answered, addressing Vincent's second question first, "And you ask why. I wish I could tell you Vin, but I just can't." With that Destiny walked to the bedroom, took off Vincent's sweater and dropped it on the floor. She then subsequently put on her shoes and her jacket then walked out of Vincent's apartment.

Vincent still sat on his couch, but now his face was in his hands. As he heard the elevator door close he got up and walked over to his window. From there he could see the street below. He saw Destiny's slim figure walk away from the building and he hoped desperately that she would turn around and look at his window like she always did. But alas, she did not. _Fuck. I really screwed up again, didn't I._ Vincent leaned his forehead against the cool window and mentally kicked himself. _You just can't do anything right this week, can you, Valentine?_

Finally judgement day was upon Destiny. Friday: the last day of freedom. At school, it was easy for Destiny to tell that her friends were trying to act as normal as usual. She really appreciated their efforts, but they were futile. Destiny's mood did not increase nor change. She remained quiet and inwardly throughout the day. Riku did his best to take her mind off of the Academy. He even bought her lunch and drove her to school; two very unusual acts of kindness for Riku.

Seifer was still not at school on Friday. He had been missing all week giving Destiny no time to tell him that she was leaving. She didn't mind so much even though they had been an item for that past year or so. _Oh Seifer, what am I going to do with you?_ This was the main problem that had been puzzling Destiny for most of the day. She knew that he had a somewhat possessive attitude, but she was pretty sure that he wouldn't come looking for her, but one never knew these things. People could change and so could their actions.

The bell rung and as if the bell was a simple signal that everything would be okay, Destiny's sullen mood lifted. She knew her course of action. She wouldn't tell Seifer at all. Of course he would ask around and once he found out, what could he do about it? The answer was absolutely nothing. She would be around people all the time, he would be able to gain admittance to the school as his grades weren't that good to begin with, and she would have Cloud there to call upon for emergencies everyday. _Everything will be fine,_ Destiny decided.

As Destiny, Riku, and various other students exited the school, Destiny spotted a black and chrome painted car waiting, on the pavement, right outside the front doors. "Hey," Destiny said with a nod towards the car, "Do you think that it's him, Riku?"

Riku shrugged and gave the car a once over, "I don't know. Could be, Des. Why don't you check it out?"

"Okay, but you have to hold my stuff in case it's not him and I need to run away or something," Destiny said with a smile as she handed Riku the large cardboard box she had been carrying, full of various gifts, pictures, and books that she need to take home in order to empty her locker. Destiny then walked over to the car. The window rolled down as she approached, but she had to bend down to look at the driver.

"Has it been so long that you can't recognise my car anymore?" a stern male voice asked from inside the car. The driver leaned over slightly and looked at Destiny from over the top of his sunglasses.

"Jesus, you got to give me some credit. At least I came over and checked, Vincent," Destiny said dryly. She opened the door and neatly slid into the passenger seat beside the dark-haired driver. As she began rolling up her window, she saw Riku jog over to the car with Destiny's box in his arms. "Oh fuck. Riku! I'm so sorry. Vincent," she said sweetly as she turned towards the older man, "Can we please give him a ride. You know he lives close to me."

Vincent sighed, but the reluctantly gave in, after all for all he knew this would be the last time Destiny and Riku went home together after school, "Hop in kid," Vincent said loud enough for Riku to hear. Riku slid Destiny's box into the back seat before he took a seat himself. Destiny then leaned over and planted a kiss on Vincent's cheek. "Thanks Vin, you're the best!" Destiny gushed.

"I know, I know," Vincent replied with a half-smile. He then turned his attention to the teenage boy in the backseat. "Don't fuck up the leather."

Riku smirked then replied evenly, "Wouldn't dream of it 'cause God knows you'd love an excuse to run me down with this pretty car of yours. You'd back up and do it again given the chance."

Vincent only chuckled then shifted the gear to drive.

The car ride went smoother than Destiny expected. Riku and Vincent even talked with each other for a few sentences. Destiny knew that it was because she was leaving and this would be the last car ride she'd take with them for a while. What she didn't know was how much both of the men in the car were aching with the fact that she wouldn't always be around; especially Vincent. Destiny had always been there for him and it was such an odd concept that she would be a half hours drive away. She had always been so close.

Vincent's eyes welled up behind his dark sunglasses, but he quickly blinked them away. There was no way in hell he'd cry in front of Riku. _I might later though if it's just Des and me._ The though flickered through Vincent's mind and was gone in an instant. He hadn't cried since he had his heart broken seven years ago. It was quite the record.

Before he knew it, Vincent had his car in "park" and was idling near the curb outside of Riku's house. He though he could just unload his extra passenger and leave, but he heard two doors open and two doors close. Vincent then saw two people walk up to Riku's front door and stop. Vincent knew he was the only person inside the vehicle. He turned off the engine and leaned back against his chair. Vincent smirked and mumbled to himself, "I feel like a fucking chaperone bringing two young kids home from their first date."

Vincent turned his head to see Destiny and Riku embrace. He knew that Destiny was crying, but he was shocked to see Riku was too. He never once really thought that he wouldn't be the only one who would really miss Destiny. Riku was Destiny's best friend and had been for years. Vincent sighed and turned his head away. He felt like he was intruding on some important and private moment between the two friends. He didn't look up again until Destiny slid into the passenger's seat.

Destiny wiped away the fresh tears with her sleeve and buckled herself up while Vincent got the engine started. "Where to now?" she heard him ask.

Destiny shrugged and replied, "Home, I guess."

Vincent silently complied and drove away from Riku's house. A few minutes later, they arrived at Destiny's house. Both Vincent and Destiny stayed in the car for a while, not talking or even looking at each other. The silence seemed to go on forever until Destiny finally asked, "Would you like to come in and have dinner with us, Vin? I'm sure mom wouldn't mind and Cloud would like to see you again. It has been a while since you've been over."

Vincent said nothing, but he got out of the car taking Destiny's box of items with him. Destiny quickly followed suit and began trailing behind him as he led the way to the door. She could smell the wonderful meal her mother had whipped up and wondered how long it would be until all four of them ate together again. It was a sad thought, but reassuring nonetheless. _I'm sure we'll all be together soon enough. Ugh, how corny is that?

* * *

_

So wow. THE FIRST UPDATE since I posted it. Still no reviews. Every time I check a tear escapes. (Not really but you can believe it if you want) So if I were a reader, I'd be asking WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH SEIFER! WHY IS HE MENTIONED (sometimes) AND WHY HASN'T HE MADE AN APPEARANCE?  
So here's the deal: Seifer is Destiny's boyfriend. That much is obvious as it says in this chapter. Unfortunately she doesn't really like him very much (for a good reason that will reveal itself later on) and so she's leaving without so much as a goodbye. Sucks to be Seifer. (LOL)


	4. The Move

**Heaven in Hell**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy game. I do own Destiny. Don't take her. I will cry forever.

**Author's Note: **Man, this chapter was a chore. It was so much stuff that I didn't really want to write, but had to because it's essential. I would like to thank the people that reviewed. Finally! I say. They mean a lot to me. I must confess. I was thinking about discontinuing this story, as it wasn't getting a lot of review/hits etc. But then I was like "why?" I want to do this. I have like a million different scenarios planned out in my head that will be AWESOME. A-W-E-S-O-M-E. So I'm excited. I'm kind of lost though. I don't know where I'm going with this right now. I really want to work on the developing relationship between Destiny and Squall, so it'll probably be that with random appearances of people in between. How cool. By the way, if you hate this chapter don't stop reading please. Just to let you know I hate it too.

**Warning:** This story contains some bad language. WATCH OUT.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Move**

As Destiny finished packing her most important belongings that she would be taking to her new home, tears sprung into her eyes. Dinner last night had not gone as smoothly as one would have hoped, and the fact she was leaving her friends behind didn't help much either. Basically, no one has spoken at the table. It was almost unbearable. Her mother hadn't so much as glanced Destiny's way and hostility was coming off of Cloud in waves. It was clear that Cloud had wanted last night to be special for his baby sister and it plainly wasn't. Still, he and Vincent had tried to strike up a conversation. Normally Destiny would've participated, but her mother's attitude immediately lowered her mood.

There was a soft knock on Destiny's door and she quickly wiped away her tears. "Come in," she answered, her voice breaking. The door slowly opened and she continued packing refusing to look in case it was her mother.

"Des, are you crying?" Cloud's soft voice asked.

"N-no, of course not. Why would I be crying? I mean I'm only being kicked out of my own house and being sent to a private school. _Why_ would I be fucking crying?!" Destiny's sadness and quickly melted into rage.

"Calm down, Des. Look, I'm just here to ask if you're ready to go, because I am okay." It was quite clear that Cloud would've liked to disappear from the room as quickly as he could.

"Sorry Cloud. I don't mean to be such a bitch. Um…" Destiny looked about her room, "yeah, I think I'm almost ready to go. I just gotta zip up this suitcase and then we can leave. The sooner I get out of here the better…" She mumbled the last part to herself.

"Okay then, I'll go start packing the trunk." With that, Cloud was gone.

-----------

The car: what a meaningless ride it was for Destiny. It was quite apparent that the saying "It's not the destination; it's the journey" didn't apply here in anyway. She was slumped down in her seat for the entire hour thinking about her goodbyes. Not just Riku's, but Vincent's, the ones over the phone to her friends, and her mother's. She couldn't seem to stop crying as she said goodbye to everyone other than her mother. What she had given her mother was a less than adequate hug and the cold shoulder. She even heard Cloud apologizing for her as she walked to the car. It Destiny's eyes, she didn't owe her mother anything.

The school came into view much too soon. From the outside it looked like its own little village. There were restaurants, a hair salon, and a small movie theatre; there was even a mini strip-mall. Destiny looked at it all with uninterested eyes. None of it mattered. What mattered was the school she saw looming up ahead. Destiny sat up straight and gaped at the campus before her. It was gorgeous. Flowers were in bloom, there was a small pond, and rabbits were everywhere… it wasn't like anything she had imagined: it was so much more. Cloud took a sidelong glance at his little sister. "I'm guessing you never looked at those brochures mom gave you."

"I looked at them," Destiny replied, not taking her eyes off of the school.

"Briefly glancing at the cover does not count, Des." Cloud said with a chuckle. He lifted one hand up off the steering wheel in a slight wave as he slowly passed a group of what looked like college boys. Destiny glanced back and saw that there was about five of them standing together.

"You know people here?" Destiny asked, incredulous.

"Sure, some of them are either people I went to school with or people I met through friends that go here. In case you had forgotten, I'm a pretty popular guy." Cloud grinned at Destiny.

"Yeah, with the losers and the nerds."

"So, are you excited to go to Delta?"

"Just because I think the campus is beautiful does not mean that I'm any happier to be going here. I still am leaving all my friends behind. Believe me Cloud, if you weren't going here with me, I would be at Vincent's right now."

"Why wouldn't you just go there in the first place… or to Seifer's?"

"Please let's not talk about Seifer right now, Cloud. And like I said, you're my _brother_ Cloud. Yes, I care about Vincent, but I value being with you more. Beside's it's easier this way for me and mom."

"You're right about that." They had pulled into a parking stall by this point and Cloud was getting ready to get out of the car. "We have to go get your room number and your class list."

Destiny followed Cloud up the steps and into a red brick building that was three-stories high. It was the largest building Destiny had ever laid eyes on. Supposedly, the class rooms, the dorms, and everything else were all connected on the inside. This fact made the building look more intimidating. The office was the room you walked into through the front doors. Destiny glanced around at all the nameless faces she saw while Cloud got her settled at the front desk. If there was one thing Destiny didn't like to handle it was paperwork. She absolutely despised it. Because of this, Cloud usually filled out her forms for her. It was quite handy having him around.

Cloud came back from the desk with a key, a thin manual, and two sheets of paper and handed them all to Destiny. "These are all for you. There's your room key with the number on it, your class list, a school map, and a student handbook thing-y. I don't know. Shall we?" Cloud asked with a flourish as he held the door open for Destiny. He gave a small bow and she couldn't help but snicker.

"We shall."

----------

_205_. That was the number Destiny was currently staring at. All her things were in boxes and bags at her feet. With a big breath, Destiny opened the door. She saw the room was missing something as she entered; a person. Destiny eyed the single beds (one made, one plain), the desks, the dressers, and the closet. She raised a single eyebrow and sighed. The room was very plain. Simple white walls, one window, and hardwood floors was what the room was made of. Posters adorned one side of the room. As Destiny examined them she saw that the posters were of either supposedly attractive actors or musicians. Nothing Destiny would get all riled up for.

Just then Destiny heard a door open. She turned to the side and saw a girl with shoulder length red hair and violet eyes step out from what looked like a bathroom. "Oh hi!" the girl exclaimed. "They told me I'd be getting a room mate today. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Kairi!" The girl held out her hand with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Destiny narrowed her eyes and shook Kairi's hand. "Destiny."

"Excuse me?" Kairi cocked her head to the side, obviously confused.

"My _name_ is Destiny."

"Oh!" Comprehension now dawned on Kairi's face. "Right, gotcha. Well, I was just about to head out. Um… would you like to come, or I could help you unpack…"

I was clear that she was reluctant to do the latter of the two offers, but Destiny didn't really feel like heading out. "I'll be okay. I'm just going to unpack and then look around campus."

"Super! Well, see you later Destiny!" Kairi said as she bounded out the door.

"Later."

-----------

The boxes and bags were unpacked. The bed was made. Her dresser was full and her wall was decorated with some band posters. Destiny looked at her side of the room and sighed in resignation. It looked like she was stuck her for a semester and a half. She'd need to learn to live with it. Kairi was not the most desirable room mate for Destiny. Destiny would have preferred someone more mellow, more like her, but like the 'Stone's said, "you can't always get what you want." Maybe she'd get what she needed out of this experience though.

The bathroom Kairi had come out of was more or less a room that contained two sinks and a toilet. As Destiny looked on the map she saw that there were some communal showers a few doors down. What an exciting experience that would be.

----------

Outside the campus was beautiful. People were strolling around, having a good time, taking full advantage of the lovely weather. Destiny noticed many people resting on the grass reading a book, dozing, or just listening to music. She was so enthralled by the setting laid out before her that she didn't realize that she was on a collision course with someone until it was too late.

The fact that she had bumped into someone only registered when she hit the ground. As Destiny looked up she found that the man's face was entirely shadowed by then sun, but they were extending their hand to help Destiny up.

"Are you alright?" the mysterious man asked her, concern apparent in his voice.

"I'm fine." Destiny replied cautiously.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." As Destiny stood up she saw the man's face clearly. He had a narrow face with thin lips and chocolate brown eyes. His hair was brown, layered messily, and about shoulder-length. He wasn't tall, but he was a bit taller than Destiny. He was, however, extremely attractive and well built; the kind of guy Destiny would go for on any day but today. He wore a white t-shirt and leather pants that camouflaged into his boots. It was hard to tell where the boots ended and the pants began. What was even harder to tell was how he got himself into those pants in the first place. It was shortly after this thought when Destiny realised she was staring.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me." Destiny apologized.

The man only smiled. "No harm done."

Destiny nodded unsure of what else to say. "Uh, thanks for helping me up."

"Think nothing of it. Later."

And just like that, he was off strolling along on his merry way.

----------

Later, back in her room, Destiny talked with Kairi.

"So," Kairi started, "how was your first day?"

"It was fine. The most eventful thing that happened was that I bumped into some guy when I was walking around campus." Destiny stated.

"Ooh! What did he look like? Was he cute?" Kairi squealed.

"Um, he was attractive I guess, and he had brown hair, brown eyes, a nice face… Oh! And he wore leather pants."

Kairi's eyes went wide at this statement. "Leather pants? Girl, you ran right into Squall Leonhart."

"Who's Squall Leonhart?"

"Only the most inaccessible man to date. He's very exclusive… or so I hear."

No doubt, Kairi had tried to ask him out. "Oh really."

"Yep. I've heard he's dated over half the girls in all his classes."

"He goes to the university, right?"

"Yep. How'd you know?"

"He looked way too mature to be in high school." Destiny said with her eyebrows raised.

"It's my goal to go on a date with him. Just one and I'll be happy." Kairi said dreamily.

* * *

LOL. Oh man, I hate Kairi so much. Why do I incorporate her into the story? Well, because I have so much fun making her be a skank. Believe me; I have big plans for her. I also hate this chapter a lot. I needed to put a lot of things into it. HOW GROSS. Oh man Squall. I have been waiting on pins and needles for an appropriate time to put him in. JOY! He's finally there… I will have a lot of fun with him. 


	5. Useful Information

**Heaven In Hell**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters from any Final Fantasy games or Kingdom Hearts, however I do Destiny, Umber, and whoever else one wouldn't recognize from the previously mentioned games.

**Authors Note: **DUDE. This took FORVER. However, I managed to crawl my way through this chapter. There's a lot of dialogue. I kind of see that as cheating. I should have put in more... stuff, but it's important dialogue... for the most part. Whatever. I'm sorry it took so long. As usual, I can only state my usual excuses such as writer's block, school, etc... Thanks for being so patient though! I so appreciate it! FINALLY, here it is: Chapter Five.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - ****Useful Information**

That night Squall Leonhart was all Destiny could think about. She kept on running both her encounter with Squall and her conversation with Kairi over and over again in her head. Kairi's description of Squall rang through her ears. _"…hottest, most inaccessible, most newsworthy…"_ He was the exact kind of guy Destiny was used to having fall at her feet. This guy hadn't even looked fazed at the sight of her. _Perhaps he was though,_ Destiny thought,_ and I just didn't notice because I was too busy staring at his… legs. Christ!_

Morning came all too quickly for Destiny. When she was lying awake, she had been thinking about Squall and what part of the night she had actually spent asleep, she had been dreaming about him. It seemed as though this guy would not get out of her head.

Destiny opened her eyes, groggy and tired, to find that Kairi was in the bathroom looking freshly showered. A quick glance at her alarm clock told Destiny that it was 7:30. She had an hour to shower, dress, eat, and get to her class, which she wasn't looking all to forward to going to in the first place.

----------

The morning had passed relatively quickly. Destiny had made it through two of her classes and had two more after lunch. After that, she was free for the day. It was that thought that kept her going. She was sitting outside with Kairi and her posse. It wasn't a posse really. It was only two girls, but apparently these two and Kairi went way back so Destiny had no choice really, but to accept them. The girls had been gracious enough to introduce themselves rather than have Kairi do it for them. Their names were Yuffie and Selphie. So far the only thing that Destiny was certain about these girls was the fact that they were much less superficial than Kairi. It wasn't a heck of a lot, but it was a start.

"So, Destiny," Selphie was saying, "how do you like Delta so far?"

_Of course,_ Destiny thought, _I should have been waiting on pins and needles for this question._ She merely rolled her eyes and replied, "It's a pretty nice campus."

"_Pretty_ nice?" Yuffie looked at Destiny with shock. "This campus is the best one in a thousand kilometre radius!"

At this Destiny was sceptical. "A thousand kilometres?"

"Well, maybe not that many, but you get my idea."

Destiny raised an eyebrow and went back to enjoying her lunch. However nice the campus was or however good the food was, Destiny still felt that she stuck out like a sore thumb. She was still pondering her awkwardness when a glare caught her eye. She turned her head slightly to the left and saw Squall Leonhart himself. Of course he wasn't looking at her. No, his gaze was focused on an older, more innocent looking woman. She, of course, was staring right back. And with a slight nod of the head, Destiny witnessed Squall doing his magic. As soon as his gaze left hers, that girl was up and walking towards his general direction. Destiny heard a dreamy sigh from beside her. She turned her head and saw that the rest of the girls she was spending lunch with were still looking in the same direction Destiny had just been looking in even though Squall was long gone.

"Wow," Selphie sighed.

"You got that right," agreed Yuffie.

"What I wouldn't give for him to just look my way once," Kairi mused.

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is. I mean, what did he just do?" Destiny statement seemed to jerk the other girls right out of their daydreams. Selphie was the first to recover.

"What he just did is make his pick," Selphie explained.

"His _pick_?" Destiny was still confused.

"Yes," Kairi was speaking now. "Everyday at lunch, Squall Leonhart goes around and chooses a girl."

"And what exactly does he do with this girl?"

"…I don't know. We've never talked to one who's been picked before. The rumours are that they go make-out, or have sex, or he asks them out on a date. However one can only speculate."

"I see," Destiny did not like the sound of this system at all. "Why haven't you ever talked to one?"

"Because as soon as they're picked, they become inaccessible, at least to girls like us."

"Excuse me? Girls like _us_?"

"Yeah, AYU's."

"A-Y-U's?"

"Attractive yet unpopular." Kairi's expression looked grim.

"And has any girl ever thought of saying no to Squall?" Destiny could only hope.

"Rule number one: _always _call him Squall _Leonhart_. Secondly we have never witnessed nor heard of any girl turning him down. And believe me; we have researched back quite a ways."

Destiny merely nodded at this. Her interest in continuing the conversation was now waning. She could hardly believe this fact, considering that she _had_ dreamt about Squall all night.

----------

The rest of the day passed without incident. There were no more Squall sightings and no more "picks" for Destiny to witness. It kind of reminded her of the wild. How male peacocks would preen and flash their mightiest colours in the hopes of attracting the desired female. This was exactly like that, except the girls would be considered the male peacocks in this situation.

What exactly was it about this man, this Squall Leonhart that made him so desirable? If the answer was known, it was eluding Destiny like her brother had been as of late. She wondered where Cloud had gotten off to. Considering she saw many college boys hanging around in the courtyard during lunch she naturally figured that Cloud would be among them. He wasn't the type to stand in the background. He liked to be front and centre.

Destiny certainly didn't have to search for him for long. As she was walking back to her dorm from her last class, the caught a glimpse of her brother's blonde, gravity-defying hair. She saw it disappear around a corner in a hurry and, being the little sister that she is, ran to try and catch up to it. As she rounded the corner, Destiny saw Cloud standing next to a girl that she faintly recognized. Destiny thought that she'd need the girl in her English class.

However, this wasn't a mere exchange of hellos. No, what Destiny was witnessing was Cloud turning on his charm for this girl. He was flirting. All Destiny could do was smile. Not once in her life had she seen Cloud act like this. It was obvious why he'd careened around the corner; he had seen this girl turn and he didn't want to lose sight of her. That thought almost made Destiny laugh out loud. She turned away to compose herself and once she had, she turned back around. By this time, Cloud was gone. The girl was standing by herself looking at what was apparently a bulletin board. This was Destiny's chance.

Destiny changed her stride from an elegant gait to a less attractive jogging. Soon she was standing about three feet away from the girl. From up close, Destiny noticed more things about the girl. For one, she was about Destiny's height, had brown eyes and hair, and wore almost no make up. She was dressed in a rose coloured dress and carried a beige messenger bag in which, Destiny assumed, she carried her binders and such. The girl turned towards Destiny and examined her with curious innocent eyes.

"Hello," the girl said in a breathy voice.

"Hi," Destiny replied. She hadn't exactly decided on what to say to this girl. She had to think fast, "I'm Destiny; Destiny Strife."

Recognition lit up the girl's eyes. "Ah! You're Cloud's sister, right? I wouldn't imagine that Strife is a common name," the girl deducted, "I'm Aerith Gainsburough."

"Nice to meet you Aerith," Destiny said with a smile, "Was that my brother you were just talk to?"

"Oh, yes."

"May I ask why?"

"Um…" Aerith reddened for a moment, "he was asking me out to dinner."

"Oh. I see," Destiny said with a slight grin.

"Haven't you talked to your brother lately?"

"No, he's been avoiding me like the plague. Why?"

"Well, he's told all his friends about me, I was just surprised when his sister didn't know about me. All his friends have been messengers for him, but I wouldn't accept that. He even got Squall Leonhart to try."

"Really?! Wait… he's friends with Squall Leonhart?" Destiny was stunned.

"Yes, I think so. I don't know why he'd help your brother otherwise," Aerith mused.

"He's_ friends_ with Squall Leonhart."

"Yes, actually now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure they're roomies…"

"Wait he's _roommates_ with _Squall Leonhart_?!"

"Yes!"

"What room is Cloud's?" Destiny asked frantically.

"Um…630, I think…" Aerith's brow furrowed in concentration.

"Thanks!" With that, Destiny turned around and started running back to her dorm.

"Nice to meet you, Destiny!" she heard Aerith call from down the corridor.

----------

Destiny burst into her dorm room, cheeks flushed with excitement. This was the first time that she'd really been interested in a boy. Even her relationship with Seifer couldn't compare to this. Kairi poked her head out of the tiny bathroom, startled by Destiny's lack of composure.

"Where's the fire, Des?" Kairi asked jokingly.

"My brother's room, and please, don't call me 'Des'." She quickly changed into a slightly more form fitting top and pants. Destiny ran a brush through her chestnut hair and finally she was ready to go.

"Hot date?" Kairi asked, still trying to have a conversation with Destiny.

"Not exactly," was all Destiny said, and as quickly as she'd come, she was gone.

----------

Destiny stared dumbly at the crimson door with the gold numbers 6-3-0 hanging on it. She could hardly believe what she was about to do. She better get it over with quickly, she thought, otherwise she might lose her courage. With a deep breath and a slight bra adjustment, Destiny raised her fist and knocked on the door.

* * *

YEAH! Another chapter. Dude, I don't really know what's going on. My mind is scrambling all over the place. Sometimes I catch myself trying to slip something in that doesn't exactly make sense yet… and then I cry. Or I at least try and fix. I am laughing so hard at this whole thing with Squall Leonhart. Oh my. You see, I needed to make him so incredibly… like I don't know. Girls can't say no to him. Does that make me a bad person? I don't think so, but how stereotypical. He is "all powerful". You'll see though, he'll change once we really get to know him. HOW EXCITING. Read and review for warm fuzzy feelings! You know you all want some… 


End file.
